


As I'm Sure They Thought As Well

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Funny and smutty, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Embarrassment, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, You can't, a bit of teasing and edging, alec is a brat tamer change my mind, bratty magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: What's a guy to do when his boyfriend refuses to let him cum, besides complain?





	As I'm Sure They Thought As Well

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was having a block and i was like "im gonna write whatever comes to mind lol" and this happened  
english is not my first language so let me know if i make any mistakes! i depend on ur corrections to learn so dont feel bad

"Fuck, fuck," Magnus swore, thrusting his hips up frantically, desperate to find some friction in there between the layers of clothes between him and Alec. Why did he decide to wear jeans? Why did _Alec_ decide to wear jeans??? Does neither of them have any vision? "Come on, Alexander, harder, please, give it to me," he begs, keeping the erratic thrusts the best he can with his hands pinned down, Alec's weight on top of him both a release and an agony.

Alec doesn't answer, just smirks at him and squeezes his ass harder under his jeans. He's grabbing him hard enough to bruise, but damn it, it's still _not enough_.

If it weren't for these goddamn ropes restricting his magic, he would have already magicked his pants away, Alec's orders be damned. He could deal with a little punishment. Hell, he was eager for a little punishment - something, _anything_, as long as its _now_.

He yelps (dignifiedly) when he feels Alec slap his ass for the first time, more in surprise than in pain, or pleasure for that matter. God, he was gonna burn all the jeans in their wardrobe once they were done with this.

"Fuck, Alexander, come on," he asks for what feels like the millionth time. He has to give him _something_. Magnus' body is aching for it, clit twitching, cunt clenching around nothing. It doesn't even have to be Alec's cock, he just needs some kind of pleasure- something, anything. Right now it's like everything is muffled and he wants it _hard_.

"Stop complaining," Alec says, sharply, slapping him across the face. It's sudden and loud and sharp and fuck, yes, this is exactly it, "or do you want me to hit you again?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he retorts. He doesn't know how he finds it in himself to raise his eyebrows at him, but he does, and it's worth it for the way Alec's eyes darken with the challenge, "but you could slap me all night and I still wouldn't feel anything, as long as I still have these _fucking_ pants on."

"_Fine_," Alec growls, flipping him on his stomach. The sudden change in position, the way his face gets pressed against the mattress, the sting of the slap still present, while Alec holds his hips up and shoves his pants down- he moans, trying to thrust back into a friction that's not there.

And then the first slap lands on his ass, and he could sob in relief right now. "God, yes, yes, yes," he cries, still pushing back, "more, harder, more, please, Alec, sir, please," Magnus begs, the need for it almost unbearable now that he finally got a taste of what he wanted- he cant stop now, for fucks sake, don't go back to teasing, don't _stop-_

Alec doesn't stop. He keeps them going, in a steady, fast rhythm, the noise louder than the sting at first but the build of the consecutive hits making his ass burn in pleasure. He's so wet it's dripping down his thighs, pooling at the sheets and making a mess. Finally, _finally_. He feels it building within him, too, that good warmth in his cunt, spreading to his belly and building and building and ready to snap-

Alec stops.

"_No!_" He screams, sobs, cries, all at once, his whole body shaking and squirming for more. "Alexander, come on, keep going, why did you stop-" he doesn't finish, because suddenly Alec's hands are on his hips, gripping him and keeping him in place, and Alec is licking at his ass and- _oh_.

"Not enough, not enough, not enough," he cries, because even if the rimming is good - and it is so, so good - Magnus can't cum just from this and Alec _knows_ that, god damn it. "Need more, Alec, come on," he complains, still trying to thrust back into Alec's face, and feels Alec's grip on him tighten. Fuck, yeah, whatever, this works, "grab me harder," he asks, and just the fact that Alec obliges could send him into an impromptu musical performance to express his joy. He has been waiting for _far_ too long. But still- "dig your nails, i want to feel it, Alec, please."

Alec digs his nails in, then starts scratching his back, from his shoulderblades down to the small of his back.

"Fuck, fuck, you and your damn short nails," he complains, the sensation just a ghost of the burn that he wants, craves, "this is why I hate shadowhunters. Of course you need to- ah! Trim them all the time-"

Alec honest-to-God _laughs_, and in normal circumstances Magnus would laugh, too, but he has more pressing _fucking_ matters to attend to. "Don't laugh into my asshole!"

That is, it turns out, not an effective way to get Alec to stop laughing. He rests his forehead on Magnus' asscheek, the laughter shaking his whole body as he tries to muffle the sounds.

He feels his cheeks redden. Fuck. Just marvelous. And that means Alec _stopped_, too.

A giggle escapes him, despite himself. Fuck. Here they are, Magnus is tied up and Alec is laughing into his ass. His hands are still on Magnus' hips and the smell of Magnus' slick in lingering in the air. He giggles again, feeling Alec's laughter start to come down, "sorry."

"Oh, don't apologise," Alec says, sitting up, mirth written all over his face, "that might have been our greatest sex moment yet."

"I'm pretty sure we had greater moments. That involved me cumming. Finally. Like I'm trying to."

Alec's grin does that thing where it slowly lopsides and turns into a smirk. "You know, this is really not the kind of _whining_ that I wanted to hear from you tonight," he teases.

"You have to _earn_ it, shadowhunter," Magnus answers, and gets to see the exact moment Alec takes it as a challenge. His jaw sets, his eyes darken, and he leans over to Magnus again.

"Oh, I plan to." He says, opening the fly of his jeans.

Trust Alexander to make him cum in the name of competitiveness.

Invigorating, indeed.


End file.
